Limitless Hope
by ODST girl058
Summary: Another of my old fanfics. Its not bad but I should revise some of my later chapters. TsumexOC ish. This is quite old now ;D
1. Chapter 1

ODST- I do believe in criticism but only constructive criticism! Lol anyway have fun!

"Rena? Rena wake up!"

Rena felt someone trying to shake her from her sleep.

"Oh come on Rena! Jagura is coming!"

Rena shot up out of her bed completely awake and scrambling around getting much needed supplies into a camouflaged bag. Next she pulled on a black sweat shirt and a pair of baggy camouflage jeans.

"This better not be a drill!" Rena yelled from the kitchen getting a few last minute snacks stuffed into her bag. "If it is I'm gonna kill you!"

"It's not! I swear it isn't, now hurry up she'll be here any minute and you know what will happen if she sees you." Her sister said pushing Rena out the door and into the arid desert.

"Oh crap! Hold on a second" Rena gasped as she ran back into the house. Dust had started to fly up on the horizon line showing them where Jagura and her men were.

They came from the east as usual, that normally let Rena escape out the back. From there she would run in her wolf form all the way to the mountains, and to her "home away from home".

Rena came back out of the house with a necklace in her hand, and smiled. "I'll see you in a few days Fay. How do four sound?"

"Right, that'll work." Fay smiled and hugged her younger sister. "Be safe and don't let them see you. If they come even 100 yards from you get down to the ground as low as possible"

"Yeah, I know. Ok I'll see you later then" and with that Rena changed to her black wolf form and leaped from the back porch and into the desert heading towards her cave.

'Wow, this is strange. This will be the third time this month.' Rena thought, 'Thank the heavens that Fay isn't a wolf though.'

As a child Rena had been the only one in her entire family to change into a wolf. Except her grandma but she was long gone before Rena was even born.

When she was 10 years old, she had been pulled out of school. She had accidentally revealed her wolf form to a boy who had been teasing her about her eyes. Of course, this was all before Jagura had started her take over of the town. None the less she was still pulled out of school.

Jagura had heard about this incident about 5 years ago and killed her mother and father, but left Fay and Rena to die of starvation. Fay fortunately was able to get a job and support herself and her sister.

Rena sighed with relief when she saw the entrance of her cave. 'Home sweet home' she thought with a sigh.

The cave was as she left it 3 weeks ago, save for the dust and a few cobwebs that clung to the ceiling. It was definitely the same; the fire pit still had the ashes from her last fire.

She started to set up camp. It consisted of, her olive drab sleeping bag, the mesh net that covered the mouth of the cave, and a few other odds and ends.

The mesh net was only there as a safety precaution, and it did its job very well. Even with her wolf eyes she couldn't see through it very well.

Later on that evening Rena was stretched out on her sleeping bag poking at her fire. 'Why do I, of all people have to be a wolf? It isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean I can almost never be in my wolf form because it causes so much trouble.'

Her eyes slowly closed and drifted off into a deep sleep. She never had dreams, all it was anymore was drifting in a pitch black void. It's actually nice in stead of having to ponder each dream all day.

The next morning she slowly opened her dark green eyes, as a thin beam from the sun peaked up over the horizon.

Rena sat perfectly still when she saw a blur scamper across the floor and behind a scrub in the cave. Moving as slowly as she could she sat up and began to crawl on all fours to investigate. She leaned forward towards the scrub slowly pushing it aside. A mouse jumped out and scrambled out of the cave squeaking all the way.

"Damn mouse." She muttered slightly embarrassed. She had fallen backwards in surprise, not really because she was scared but more out of instinct.

She stood up and dusted her self off. Her eyes narrowed at an unfamiliar smell.

At the cave entrance she looked out, only to see a menacing cloud of black smoke rising into the sky.

"Uh oh" Rena muttered and ran outside leaving everything behind except the necklace.

ODST- heh, sorry about the cliffie guys --..

Anyway please review! The sooner I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter.

Hige-ODST why weren't we in this chapter?

ODST- Don't worry your little head Hige you and the gang will be in soon, at least mentioned next chapter. If not you'll definitely be in chapter 3!


	2. What's left?

Authors Note: All of the notes in here, with the exception of this one, are the originial authors notes that I had written. And, uh, lets just say I'm usually not _that _hyper anymore. If it sounds like I'm begging for reviews in them, I _was, _but that was then. So only read them if you want to see my stupidity unfold more so. I also reailze there are mistakes in grammar and probably moremistakes from the original series but ifI reallychangedthem then it wouldn't be what I originally wrote.Semper fi

* * *

Chapter 2- 

What's left?

Last time

At the cave entrance she looked out, only to see a menacing cloud of black smoke rising into the sky.

"Uh oh" Rena muttered and ran outside leaving everything behind except the necklace.

chapter start

She darted out of the cave, heading down a slope back to her house sprinting at top speed. The muscles in her legs became numb but ignored the searing pain.

'No this can't be!' she thought, feeling a shiver going her spine. Rena collapsed to her knees as the horror unfolded in front of her.

Everything was in ashes.

"Fay!" Rena gasped, as she ran through the debris.

She fought against the smoke rising from what was her house, and came across where the bathroom should be. Her eyes widened in horror as she kicked away a few smoldering floorboards. There was what was left of her only family, Fay's burnt body.

Rena roared out in anger and kicked a free standing support beam. It flew into where the kitchen used to be and sent up small pieces of wood in all directions.

"Ok, well I guess that's all that's left of this place." Rena whispered. She clenched her hand into a fist and dug her fingernails into her skin.

The walk back to the cave was a long one. Any spark of hope that Rena had when she woke up this morning had disintegrated, and it left her eyes with a slight glaze. She kicked a small rock along with her as she thought.

'I have no where else to go. What am I supposed to do? I'm sure as hell not going into town. I can't fight Jagura, not yet. Alright I'll go to the next town and see what I can do there, maybe it hasn't been taken over yet.'

She packed all of her belongings back in the cave silently, when she went to climb over the mountain she didn't bother to look for a good place to climb.

It was a long climb and every muscle in her body yearned for a rest as Rena reached the top. She sighed and relaxed a little. The sight around her was unbelievable.

Below was a lush, grassy plain that stretched farther than the eye could see. The sky was clear, save for a few small clouds that floated here and there. There were eagles and hawks overhead, yelling at each other, as they flew gracefully in circles. At the base of the mountains there was a small town. Behind that there was a wide flowing river that fed an enormous forest.

'Alrighty then, I'll go to the town and spend the night, then maybe head through the forest and see what I can get into there.' She thought as she took off down the mountain.

"Damn, damn, damn! Ouch, I _really_ need to stop doing that." Rena yelled as she peeled herself off a boulder for the third time. She had lost control of her speed as she ran down the mountain and smashed face first into a rock.

She sighed happily as she found that she was only about 5 minutes away from the town.

In town she looked through a few shops. They were all open air shops except for a very few like books stores, and restaurants. There was even a small pawn shop. 'Wait a pawn shop duh!' Rena thought as she ran in smiling.

"NO DEAL!" the clerk said.

"200 IS MY FINAL OFFER!" Rena roared back.

"I'M NOT GOING ANY HIGHER THAN 125!" he yelled

Rena regained her composure and said smirking "Then I guess I'll just leave then." And she left quietly. "JERK!" she yelled leaning back in the door way and ran off.

A few moments later, the clerk with two maniacs with rakes ran out of the shop and after her.

'Ok maybe I went a little overboard with the "jerk" thing, but come on! It's not like I stole anything!' Rena thought and sprinted to the docks.

"Ha! Pinned like a rat!" the clerk smirked as he and his friends closed in on her.

'Fight and maybe live? Or jump in and have about a 25percent chance of living? Fight duh..' she thought backing up.

She entered a fighting stance waiting for one of them to attack.

"Look at that boys, she gonna take us all on!" The maniac on the left laughed.

Rena smirked and growled "Yeah, sure. One on three, I like those odds."

They all laughed and attacked. She dodged all of the first attacks and kicked one of them in the back of the leg to agitate them.

He growled and charged her again. This time she did the laughing and just simply back jumped over him. As she landed on the wooden dock, the other one with a rake attacked. Rena grabbed the rake in his hands, twisted it and shoved him in the river. She lightly twirled the rake around in her fingers. Goon number one attacked her again, and she blocked it with the rake handle. She slid around behind him and lightly kicked him in the river.

The clerks face drained of any color, as he turned tail and ran off. Rena let him go.

'Well so much for staying here tonight. Oh well, wouldn't be able to stay anywhere anyway.' Rena thought as she checked her pockets, no cash.

She sighed and started down to a bridge that crossed the water. It was only a foot bridge, but it sure beat the hell out of swimming.

The woods were a lot denser than they looked. About fifteen minutes into the damn thing and you could hardly even see anything 10 feet in front of you.

Rena lost track of time and just kept walking until she got tired, then set up camp. She set up a nice little fire pit and set her sleeping bag out about 5 feet from the fire. The fire wasn't lit yet, she would do that in a few minutes.

She lay out on her sleeping bag and stared up at the forest ceiling thinking. A smell came to her nose and she sat up looking around. 'That was definitely a wolf, but I swear I've smelled it before.' She thought for a few minutes and finally figured it out. It was her own smell.

She blushed slightly and sat up sniffing for a pond or something.

"Ah there!" Rena said as she followed the scent to the source.

'Awesome!' she thought and started to undress at the waters edge only leaving a loose green tank top and black shorts on.

The lake was huge. It was fed by a tall waterfall that fell from a sheer cliff.

Rena floated in the water for a few minutes, and just relaxed. She dove to the bottom to observe a little to see what else there was. It was a good 20 feet to the bottom of the lake, and there were a few underground plants growing. Plus the added effect of the boulders that had fallen in long ago.

She swam in between the rocks just goofing around a little bit, and let her golden hair out of its braid. It created a strange halo around her head as she sat on the lake floor and scrubbed her skin.

Rena swam to the surface to breath. That's when she heard voices. It was all male voices to make matters worse. She swam behind a boulder and sank up to her lips in water.

'At least my clothes are hidden.'

ODST: I hope you liked it! Please review!

Kiba: Yeah please review, she's desperate..

-Throws a banana at Kiba-

-Kiba dodges and it hits Toboe-

ODST: he he sorry Toboe! -runs from him-

Tsume: yeah... Just review like the lady asked... -.- 'Save me!'


	3. Baths Nightmares and Bulls Eyes

Chapter 3-The gang

ODST: ok here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Hige: are we in this one?

Toboe: yeah really we haven't been in the last 2!

ODST: keep your pants on I'm getting there!

Kiba and Tsume laugh in the background

Hige throws his shoe at Kiba

Kiba dodges and it hits Tsume

ODST: --; this is gonna be a long day..

Last time..

Rena swam to the surface to breath. That's when she heard voices. It was all male voices to make matters worse. She swam behind a boulder and sank up to her lips in water.

'At least my clothes are hidden.'

Two of the voices were bickering over something. A third deeper voice was yelling at them to shut up. A fourth was just laughing a little.

The group came around the corner, and as Rena had heard there were only four of them. One was being held in a head lock, he had a red shirt with green army pants on, and seemed to be the youngest. The one holding him there had a dog collar on with the number 28 on it, plus a yellow hoodie and blue jeans. The one laughing had beautiful blue eyes, an open jacket and a white shirt underneath. He also wore blue jeans. The last one who had been yelling at the two goofing around had a scar across his chest that was shaped like an "X". He had silvery eyes and cropped hair to match.

Rena's worst nightmare, for the moment, became a reality. They stopped and started to get into the water. She sank just a little farther into the water, as her heart rate sped up a little. The two that had been goofing around fell in with a splash and began to dunk each other under the water. The other ones just walked in and relaxed with a sigh.

"Would you two knock it off?" "Scar boy" growled as Rena had nicknamed him. It sounded more like a demand than anything. Rena giggled to herself at his annoyance.

"Heh, sorry Tsume." The one with the collar laughed, "Kiba? What's wrong? You're thinking too much. You scare me when you think too much."

"You don't think enough Hige!" The one who was in the headlock laughed out.

There was a splash, with a big wave, then laughing from everyone but Tsume. Rena grinned inwardly as she figured out what had happened.

Kiba finally spoke up, "Nah, I smelled something. Like a wolf almost. It's pretty faint though. Pretty close too."

"Yeah now that you mention it, I do smell something. Yep definitely a wolf." Hige nodded grinning, "I think it's a female too."

"Damn Hige! Your tail wags at every girl you smell." Tsume rolled his eyes.

Rena's eyes widened in horror as they began to follow her scent, straight to her. 'How could I have not figured out that they are wolves! I didn't pick up a scent.'

She ducked down and swam below them, twisting slightly so she could see where they were. Rena sat on the bottom of the lake figuring out her next move, 'I don't personally want them to see me in what little I have on, but I can't stay down here forever!' She grinned and started to swim up behind Tsume towards the bank. Her plan was to swim up behind him, then jump out grab her clothes and run back to the camp before they even realized what would happen. It was fool proof.

Unfortunately for Rena, Tsume swam backwards and closed the gap unknowingly she needed there. 'Oh SCREW it! I need air too badly to stop now!' She thought. She heard a "What the heck!" from Tsume as she broke surface.

He yelled, "OVER HERE! She dove back under just now!" and then he dove down after her. The others soon followed after her and searched underwater.

She would have been perfectly hidden, except her long hair floated out from behind the bush she was in.

Tsume swam towards her and she kicked back and swam the other way. Kiba got in her way and she got a hysterical "Oh Shit!" look on her face and swam up to the surface. She must have figured out that the guys had her pinned.

Rena broke the surface and gasped for air. As soon as Kiba broke the surface, she planted her feet against his chest and pushed off shooting straight to the bank.

Tonight was not her night, Tsume reached up and grabbed Rena by the ankle and slowed her down. Instead of stopping she spun vertically and kicked him off then finished the swim.

She climbed out and grabbed the black hoodie and pulled it on, then dashed for the woods.

Tsume, Kiba and Hige were out shortly followed by Toboe as they ran through the woods, gracefully jumping off of each tree at high speeds.

Rena was doing something of the sort but a lot slower. They would catch up in a matter of minutes if she didn't figure something out quick.

Then it hit her, no literally it did. She ran face first into branch and fell over backwards half laughing. "Ow, damn that hurt." She coughed as she got up and began running again.

"Hey! Wait!" she heard from behind, but didn't bother to stop and hid safely behind a group of boulders.

"We weren't going to hurt you." A voice said calmly.

Rena didn't buy it and just crouched lower watching them from a crack.

Someone tackled her from behind and yelled, "Guys I got her!"

"Dammit get off of me!" she yelled and started to squirm. Tsume had been the one to pin her and she tried to kick him off.

"It's going to take a lot more than that." He growled in her ear.

"Tsume." Kiba's voice came, and Tsume got up lifting her with him.

She squirmed and tried to throw Tsume off of her arms and even tried kicking him. No luck.

"Dammit! I said let go!" she tried one last time and tried to lunge from his grasp. Tsume's grasp only tightened and she started to loose feeling in her arm.

"We aren't going to hurt you, unless you try to hurt us." Hige smiled.

Rena just stared angrily at them; she figured even if she took Tsume out, she couldn't take the rest on. She sighed and shook her arm from his grasp, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see who you are, I mean you don't come across wolves everyday ya know." Hige grinned goofily, "especially not a female."

Toboe kicked him in the shin and laughed, "Hige like Tsume said earlier, you wag your tail at every girl you meet."

"Hey, OW that hurt! That's not fair." He grabbed Toboe around the neck and gave him a noogie.

"Yeah can I go now?" Rena asked starting to walk off.

Before they could answer she had leapt off and began to run back to the lake. She looked back to see if they had followed. 'Good, no sign of them.'

Her pants were where she had left them. She pulled those on along with her boots and ran back to the camp.

The fluffy, green, sleeping bag was where she had left it. She sighed and laid down on her side and fell into a restless slumber.

She was back at her house, but while it was burning. Flames surrounded her and Fay's half decayed, and burning body stood in front of her.

It screamed at her, "Rena why!"

"Why what?" she whispered.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Fay I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know I wouldn't!"

The zombie leapt up into the air, and crashed down on top of her and began to choke her.

"Fay! I didn't do it! I swear on our family's graves! I would never do this!"

Rena felt a pair of arms surround her body. They were warm but not burning like Fay was. She scooted closer to the warmth and felt safer than ever.

Her eyes flashed open, and she started to shake.

She looked up and saw Kiba. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She mumbled and blushed, sitting up.

Tsume was leaning against the tree staring at the stars. Rena found herself staring at him. He must have felt her stare because he broke his gaze and met her eyes. She blushed and acted like she had been looking at something else.

"If your face gets any redder you wont have enough blood for the rest of your body." Hige laughed.

Rena picked up a stone and chucked it at Hige and it struck him in the middle of the forehead.

"BULLS EYE!" Toboe yelled laughing.

Kiba grinned, and Tsume scoffed, as usual. Rena unzipped her sleeping bag and wrapped it around herself and stared at the fire.

"Kiba? Why were you holding me?" She asked still staring at the fire..

"I was just trying to keep you from falling in the fire. You were only a foot from the fire pit ya know."

She thought about that for a while wondering if that was his real answer.

Rena finally fell asleep again a while later, a safe 5 feet from the fire.

The next morning she heard the guys talking. She guessed they hadn't figured out she was awake yet.

"We can't stay here forever, I wonder if Rena wants to go with us."

"Oh great! Someone else to watch out for!"

"We should ask her if she wants to come. Is that ok with you Kiba?"

"Yeah, we should ask as soon as she gets up."

"If she goes she's not sleeping this late everyday."

A gun shot rang out in the distance and someone scooped Rena up. She opened her eyes.

"What was that?" she asked.

Tsume had picked her up, which had kind of surprised her.

"It's probably that crazy old guy again." Hige yelled from behind.

"Yeah, most likely." Kiba rolled his eyes and hopped from tree to tree.

"Tsume you can let me down now." Rena more asked than anything.

"You'll just slow us down! Until we are safe you're riding with me." He growled.

Rena peaked around him and looked at Kiba and shrugged. He smiled and rolled his eyes. She cocked her head to the side, slightly confused, but held onto Tsume's neck anyway.

Hige got that look on his face that made Rena wanna throw another rock at him, but decided to wait until later.

They finally stopped when Kiba gave the signal. Tsume let Rena down finally and she began to chase Hige around.

She finally ran out of breath and just kicked a rock up and threw it at him. It hit him in the forehead again.

"BULLS EYE AGAIN! Wow, she's pretty good!" Toboe laughed at Hige.

Rena bowed low, and laughed a little. "Well I guess I AM coming with you guys after all." She smiled, "Ok are we gonna set up camp here or what?"

"Nah lets keep going for a while. We only went about 15 minutes." Kiba said.

"Alright, as long as I'm allowed to walk on my own." She looked at Tsume who blushed.

The other three laughed at him and they began to walk. Rena held her necklace in her hand as she walked. 'I guess I can never go home now. I'm not really sure if I would want to if I could.'

"What's wrong Rena?" Hige asked.

Her thoughts must have put a grim expression on her face. "Nothing, I'm alright really."

Tsume watched her from behind, and rolled his eyes 'Like hell you are.' He thought.

'I really need to put this behind me,' she took a deep breath and yelled, "Come on you slow pokes! As I always said 'Why walk when you can run!'" and without another word she broke into a full sprint.

ODST: Ok that was a little shorter than I wanted but oh well.

Hige: Ow! My head hurts! Why did you do that!

Tsume, Kiba and, Toboe laughing in the background

ODST starts running and hides behind Tsume

Kiba: -.-; now now children.

Tsume: PLEASE HELP ME! Oh and review!

A/N: Just ignore those odd comments. I must have thought it was funny at the time.


End file.
